Castle, Beckett and the black boots
by AleciaB
Summary: Castle takes Beckett out on a shopping trip whilst they are staying at the beach house at the Hamptons. Castle finds a pair of black boots he insists on buying Kate, and its what she does with the black boots that fires him up.


**_Richard, Kate, and the black Boots Original story_**

_This is a portion of a whole story I have written. I've have a few people ask me to put the original version up, because I changed and tweaked it a fair bit and readers have said they also like the original, so here it guys. I like it too - my filthy literature! _

_Its adult reading. Here is my version of a Caskett day._

_Venue is at the beachhouse in the Hamptons. Castle has taken Beckett there so she can recover from a work related incident. She's on the mend and as she doesn't have personal items at the beachhouse, he takes her shopping for date clothes and personal effects._

_Don't own any licence to Castle etc but here it is anyway ….._

**Story begins...**

"Beckett!" Castle called from the front door of the house and waited for the response. He heard the faraway sounds of heals on floor boards, smirking, just thinking about seeing those long slender legs in boots with 9 centimetre heals. Great! Clunks as she hurried down the stairs, Kate was in a pair of faded denim jeans, a t-shirt and denim jacket, some of the clothes Lanie had packed for her. Large handbag was hanging from her right shoulder and yes the boots were back on. His Kate was coming back.

"Where we going?" She asked striding across the living area. She checked him out in his jeans and white shirt and sports jacket. Very happy with what she saw. He smiled to her and kissed her mouth when she stopped before him, she thinking it was still an odd thing to do after a number of plutonic years in the relationship they had before now.

"Shopping for you. We need serious date clothes, accessories, some food and we'll grab some lunch somewhere."

"Date clothes?" She paused. "Serious date clothes?"

"Oh yeah, very serious." He lead her out of the house and locked the door. Kate saw the red Ferrari waiting for them.

"Can I drive?" She asked.

"After the last time you drove it, no way!" He reminded her of the night she'd driven it through New York City, handling it like a race car.

"It was fun Castle."

"Oh yeah, for you perhaps." He teased, not really caring if anything did happen to this car as he knew he could buy another. It was insured. He opened the passenger door for her.

"I really can't drive?"

"I'm taking you out, remember. Anyway, you always drive."

"A police car." She stated sourly.

"Just get in so we can shop before the stores close, Beckett." He looked her in the eyes, a glint of humour in them.

"Ok, I give up this time." She dropped into the small Italian car and Castle walked around the front of it to the driver's side. Roof was off but he had the heating on in the seats. He roared the car into life and left the property heading to the local commercial centre he knew they would find her clothes. The car was parked at the west end of the street chocked with boutique clothing stores.

The two walked down the street towards the stores, and as usual Castle was struggling today to keep up with Kate's long legged stride so he reached for her hand gently pulling her back to his stride. "Slow down Kate. We're not in Kansas any more."

She looked to him grinning her eyes hidden by large sunglasses. "You think you're funny Castle."

"I like to think so." He agreed and lead her by the hand into the second store they nearly walked past. He knew from previous girlfriends what stores held the better clothing and in particular which ones Kate would prefer. With women surrounding his life, he was in tune to what they wanted. "This one." He opened the door and let her pass him inside the store. As he expected, Kate naturally engaged in immediate shopping skills. Oh yeah, he thought she's a shopper as she roamed the store casting her eyes over almost everything as though she was a kid in a candy store.

"What sort of clothes?" She asked of him quietly looking through a rack.

"Evening, classy." He suggested.

"Castle, I can't afford…"

"Shh.. I can." He touched her shoulder. "Take whatever you want." He whispered so no one else heard them, and he passed her going to a chair he sat himself on. No sooner had he sat, he heard his name spoken aloud by a woman in greeting. He stood again sighting the owner of the business. A tall elegant blond woman in her late forties was approaching him.

"Sarah." He greeted, recalling her name at just the right second. "How are you?" He greeted her with a peck on the cheek. He saw Kate watching on, naturally questioning whom the woman was, how he knew her and of course how well he knew her. She was jealous. Castle was secretly satisfied by her jealousy.

"I'm well. You look fantastic as usual. What brings you here?"

"Arr… please let me introduce you to my partner, Kate Beckett." He closed the gap between them and Kate. The woman looked Kate up and down. "Kate, this is Sarah. She owns the store."

Kate held out her hand, "Its nice to meet you." She greeted shaking the woman's hand.

"Same here… Richard, you do have remarkable taste in women." Sarah glanced to Richard then returned her brown eyes to Kate. "Kate you are divine. So tall."

Kate didn't know what to say in response but muttered "Thank you." Her cheeks flushed.

"Where do you find these girls?" Sarah asked Richard, who cleared his throat, knowing Kate would be hating this form of flattery. He replied casually to keep Kate cool. "She found me." And looked right at Kate's eyes, smiling very proud of her indeed.

"Lucky man." Sarah commented. "What can I help you with?" She asked Kate directly turning to business.

"Arr… evening dress." Kate spluttered still spinning by the comments.

"Have just the dress for you. A one off and simply stunning." The woman walked to the back of the shop. Kate instantly turned to Castle, standing right in his face.

She hissed "Divine? Remarkable taste!" Her eyes widened with excitement.

"You are, and I do." He hissed back. Kate opened her mouth but nothing came out. "Watch out for flies." He said, his eyebrow rising. Her mouth clamped shut.

"Kate, my dear." The woman called elegantly. "You will look divine in this." Kate's eyes widened again at Castle. She then turned about to see Sarah holding up a simple black dress, sleeveless, flowing and totally gorgeous. She glanced back to Castle who encouraged her to go with Sarah. She passed her handbag to him. He smiled. "I don't want to see you in it just yet." He called out as the ladies moved to the change room and he returned to the armchair.

"Oh honey." Sarah called back. "There's no way you will see her in a dress from here right now."

"I hope I will later." He shouted back.

Not much more than a minute later he heard a girly squeal and a laugh of surprise followed with an astounded "Oh my God, it's divine!" It was Kate's voice. Castle chuckled at her sarcasm.

"I told you. It's lovely." Sarah responded "A pair of shoes, your hair done. Honey, with legs like yours you can wear anything."

A more serious. "I can still see the bruises on my legs." She stated unhappily.

"Nasty bruising." The woman replied. "But they will be gone in a day or two."

"I had a fighting competition." Kate said aloud. "I ended up killing the other guy." She stated flatly.

"So long as it wasn't' Richard." The woman commented.

"He wouldn't do that to me. I'd kill him too!" She joked, blowing it off that easily. The women re-appeared minutes later.

"Well?" Castle asked as he stood up in the presence of the ladies.

"She's getting it." Sarah confirmed. Castle handed over his credit card standing up to greet Kate.

"Castle … " She started in objection

"Shhh… pocket money." He whispered handing back her bag. He considered it wasn't the store for a beautiful woman to buy her own clothes. He moved to the counter to sign the receipt. He was handed a receipt, his card and slipped both into his pocket.

"Thanks Sarah. Nice seeing you again." He smiled and took the store bag off the counter. He followed Kate outside the two of them laughed like kids when they were out of sight and sound.

"Divine." Kate repeated trying an impromptu imitation of Sarah's voice.

"She uses it a bit." He commented as the two continued down the sidewalk now in search of shoes to match the dress. Every store they entered, they left with a new item. Castle left her to roam a shoe store with his credit card and pin number and instructions to use it for whatever. She was overwhelmed by his offer of generosity but he didn't seem to care in the slightest what she was spending. He told her he was going outside to phone Alexis and would be back. Whilst he was gone, Kate found the perfect pair of high heels for the dress, then sat there deliberating over what colour to get them in and whether she should buy them with his card. All too weird to be spending someone else's money. She sat on the store seat turning the heels over in her hands. Glossy black with the highest of heals. And authentic crystal stones along the straps. Then there was the red pair.

"What you are doing Beckett?" Castle asked almost 15 minutes later when he returned. Surprised, she looked up at him. "Oh. Arr .. I like two pairs." She held up two pairs. "And I firstly can't decide which I like better. The black or the red and secondly, I can't let you pay for either." She replied.

"You're talking crazy stuff Beckett. Get both. Let's go get something to eat." He took the shoes from her returning them to their boxes and then pulled her up to her feet.

"Have you seen the price of these shoes?" She asked.

"Not worried Kate. If you want them, get them."

"Castle." She started.

"Kate." Richard started taking her arms in his hands. "Are you aware of how much money I have earned this year alone because I follow you around?" He asked quietly so other people didn't hear him. Her jaw slacked and the eyes widened in thought searching his eyes. "It's time for you to finally see and reap what your face has given me." For the second time that day Kate was left speechless. No wise crack, no witty response. Not even a roll of the eyes. He continued well aware she was starting to process the information. "I've waited a long time to be able to give you back what you have given me. So a day going crazy on my bottomless credit card is well deserved and a hell of a fun way to spend time with you." He looked behind her left shoulder something grabbing his attention. She followed his gaze only seeing a pair of long black boots. He looked back at her. "Would you wear those with a nice top, tight pants?"

She smiled. "Boots? Are you kidding me? I'm the queen of boots Castle."

"Oh, I know. I specially like the pair with the plaited leather…." He started getting very excited.

"Castle." She warned.

He instantly sobered. "Let's get the boots too." He replied. "I want to see you in them."

"I think there's a bit too much metromale in you." She commented jokingly.

"I don't think so. Maybe too much testosterone. Some things just turn me on." He replied, "Specially the thought of seeing you in those." He teased.

"So its all about that?" She queried.

"Of course it is Beckett. Its what keeps us interested in living. Spice, mystery, anticipation." He collected the two boxes and carried them to the counter. Also, told the sales person to add the same size boots to the pile, showing the girl which pair he wanted. Kate stood at the counter in total amusement.

At the end of the their tour of the street, they returned to the car. It took 5 minutes to organise boxes and bags and then themselves into the small sports car. They decided to go for a restaurant about 10 minutes away for lunch. Spent an hour or so there and then took a slow drive home to drop off the purchases. After a drink and bathroom break they headed back out to a supermarket for groceries.

It was like Christmas for Kate that evening. She sat on the floor of the entertainment room unpacking and inspecting everything Castle had bought her that day. Summer dresses, jeans, tops, lingerie, shoes, night wear, casual stuff, make up, hair dryer and straightener, personal hygiene items. Anything she needed. Items she could leave at the beach house so they didn't need to pack when they returned.

They ordered pizza tonight and greeted it with a few cold beers whilst they watched a hockey game on the sports channel. Kate was up and down the stairs, trying clothes on, hanging them in her part of the walk in robe he'd told her to take over. He'd thrown all the ex's items out and told her to go for it with making herself at home. Castle was pretty much caught up in the game also texting Esposito and Ryan as bets started between them as to who would win the game. Hardly noticed Kate's absence until he heard her seductively call.

"Hey Castle!" The strong voice came from the stairs.

He turned to see Kate coming elegantly down the stairs. He nearly dropped his beer and coughed up what he'd accidentally sucked down. The black boots to her knees were on. Her hair was brushed and hanging wildly around her face. She wore only a black bra, lacy black panties and red lipstick. "Kate?" he looked surprised. He put down his beer. His heart pounded in excitement. She walked to him as though she was on the cat walk, focussed on him, her hips moving, long legs striding, her dark eyes swallowing him. She stood before him her feet hips width apart and poisted like a model. She suddenly leaned over and her long arms shoved him playfully in the chest pushing him back in his seat. "Whoa!" He squawked in surprise. "Who are you and what have you done to Beckett?" He sat up straight as she straddled his lap her knees settling each side of his hips. His hand found her butt, naked buttocks. He grinned "G-string!" he approved, "Nice!" He pulled this gorgeous woman to his mouth kissing her hard and fast. She was first to pull away.

"J'taime beaucoup mon a mour." She purred her hazel eyes seductively looking at him through long eyelashes swallowing him up.

"Whoa! I have a French girl tonight."

"Oi" She responded taking his jaw in her palms. "Make love to me Castle." She pleaded and kissed his mouth.

Castle groaned in pure want. "Just promise me you'll keep those boots on honey!"

"Anything." She replied as she was brought to his chest, kissing him hard on his mouth. He pushed her back, his mouth covered in her red lipstick. His eyes roamed down her body "God you're gorgeous." Back to her mouth. He urged her down on the couch to her back his mouth staying on hers. He took a break "And I'm having you again." He groaned with lust travelling down her body with his mouth until he reached the lining of the black lace of her panties. He teased her stroking a hand between her legs. He kissed her inner thighs letting his hands roam her luscious long shapely thighs.

"Castle!" Kate hissed, waking him from his imagination. "Get on with it. Stop narrating!"

"Narrating?" He asked surprised.

"As his lips moved over her inner thigh …." She mimicked seductively and grabbed his head dragging him back up to he mouth. "I'm not Nikki Heat." She stated.

"Oh yes you are." He responded his voice full of love and enthusiasm and he grinned planting his mouth over hers. "And just as slutty as I imagined." He added cheekily.

"Slutty?" She stopped.

"Oh yeah! And I love it!" He excitedly exclaimed, looking to her face. "Specially with these things on." He was getting up on his feet. Kate squealed in surprise as Castle pulled her legs up to his hips. He grabbed her body playfully and lifted her to him deciding the bedroom was the best place to take this on. "I hope you like it rough in your boots Beckett!" He stated as he carried her back up the stairs.

"My safe word is apples." She responded.

"Apples it is!" He agreed.

"I hope you like it rough Richard Castle." She purred playing with his ear as he carried her as quickly as he could manage up the steps and into their bedroom. He noticed she already turned down the bed and there were candles burning.

"I like it rough, but how far will you go." He fell onto the bed with her. "Let's do rough another day. I just want you right now." He stated and was straight to the panties he gently pulled down her legs and carefully over the boots and off. Threw them somewhere.

He cheekily grinned as he eagerly slipped his tongue between her luscious lips, tasting her sweetness, sucking her clitoris, hearing her moan in response, letting himself explore her body like he had never seen it before. It drove her crazy. He felt her body tremble uncontrollably and she pleaded, "Don't stop", whispered over and over so passionately it made him want to pleasure her more.

Kate laid flat on her back her legs in the black boots were held high. She had pushed the pillow away from under her head so she could throw back her head later. She could feel Castle's bing fingers roaming her, sliding between her wet lips, feeling the contour of her crotch to her back side. He played with her butt. It caused her to arch her hips. She wasn't used to being touched there, but it felt so good. His tongue licked keenly between her lips, pushing into her vagina. She felt a wave of nerves migrate to her being in a big wave. Her blood was pumping there. She felt light headed. Her hands found his head and stroked his hair, move to feel where he was. She looked down as he looked to her, seeing his cheeky eyes.

"Going crazy yet Kate?" He asked pausing a moment, she seeing her wetness all over his face.

"Don't stop." She pleaded. "Your whiskers." She panted feeling his mouth return to her clitoris he sucked on his tongue rotating over it… "Feel so good." He left her clitoris and suddenly sucked hard at the very top of her right in thigh. "Oh my God!" Her hips lifted in response. His hands pushed her down, he laughed.

"Here we go." He hungrily started and pushed his tongue back into her body, his finger rotating around her clitoris. He then swapped and slid his finger inside her arching to find that little place behind her pubic bone. When he entered Kate's muscle's drew tight. She breathed out, let herself relax, her legs relaxing. He started to rub his finger against her. The game was on. Kate took hold of the bedhead pushing against the action of his hand as he was pushing her up the bed. She felt his mouth on her clitoris his tongue sliding round it just the way she like it.

She called his name "Castle" repeatedly in a completely different ways he normally heard it. She herd him laugh feeling her muscles starting to grip his finger so damn tightly. She was so close to coming. Her legs were up, bent at the knees. It was sudden. The grip around his finger became so tight he could hardly move it her body tensed. She called "I'm coming". He pushed his face into her as her pelvis came up against him. He heard "Oh my God!" several times and gripped her hips holding himself on her. She tried to push him off for several seconds but he held there not hearing the stop work waiting until she relaxed. He started again knowing she had a few more climaxes in her before he would finish. As soon as he wriggled his left index finger against the wall of her vagina she was moaning. The second come was louder and more intense, longer. Her legs came down and thrust her hips off the bed twisting. He laughed going with her, his hands clutching her hips and keeping her close, not willing to stop what turned him on so much. Kate Beckett going crazy because he had the reins. She tasted sweet, she smelt delicious, she sounded so desirable his hormones went into over drive. She came a third time, weaker, but it was there and felt her body slump to the bed.

He rose to his hands and knees grinning at Beckett who was wet with perspiration, her hair in damp curls falling around her face. She pulled him to her mouth as fast as he crawled over her body, her legs lifting and surrounding his hips. She was holding his cock hard, kissing his mouth with so much want. She wanted him so bad. He slowed as he found the spot. He held the back of her head, inches from her looking into her eyes to see the expression when he entered her.

"There." She whispered when she felt his cock at the right spot just outside of her. He pushed into her a little, she moaned feeling his fullness. "In." She demanded her eyes locked on his. He pulled almost right out then pushed himself right in feeling her cervix. She cried out in want feeling that dull pain with each thrust he made up high inside. She never felt it with any other guy. It hurt but it felt so good.

He tried to shut out her chatter of "I want you in me." She sucked his neck near his ear. Oh my God! Inside she was tight, hot, wet. He thrust as deep as he could go and felt her come again her arms gripping him tightly. He pulled out and grabbed her by the pelvis. "Over Kate." He ordered and she quickly moved until she was on her hands and knees in front of him. He felt her wet pussy, caressed her and pushed a finger inside her. He rubbed his hands over her butt and gave her right butt a gentle but firm slap. "Nice of piece of ass." He growled. He held his hard cock and pushed it back into her, checking out the black boots. "Nice boots Beckett." He stated as his hands felt down her torso. She turned back to look at him with a cheeky grin.

"Did the job." She replied and pushed against the force he was applying to her hips with each thrust into her. He thrust she was moaning.

He held as long as he could, eventually letting himself come almost as loudly as her. He dropped lying upon her body breathing rapidly. She lay there holding him to her, caressing his head, kissing his face all over, tasting the salt in his sweat, feeling his whiskers against her swollen lips, the softness of his skin. She moaned timidly.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked between breaths looking to her eyes. "Too rough? Forgot the code word?"

"No." she laughed. Its just so." She murmured smiling, "No words."

"See what we were missing out on?" He replied and went back to her mouth giving her a full on kiss. He moved off her to her right side looking down her body feeling her breasts, squeezing his nipples softly.

"Mmm… I see now." She rolled to her side kissing his mouth. "I can't get enough of you Castle." She spoke softly the dark eyes seductively looking deeply into his soul.

"Katie … " he murmured, "God I love you, Katie…" His hand moved over her hips, her butt, back up her body.

"Always." Kate whispered.

Castle relaxed silently staring at his girlfriend with her after sex glow her cheeks were on fire, she perspired all over making her skin shiny. Her eyes were all docile, glowing. "You are so beautiful Kate in this moment." He touched her cheek. "All spent, glowing, but your eyes yearn for more." He softly commented.

She grinned "You look pretty spent yourself writer boy but god you look hot right now." She replied "So, will the boots get in the next Nikki Heat book?" she asked between kisses.

"Would it be ok?"

"Yeah." She grinned. "Of course."

"Then definitely, but not too detailed." He swallowed, "What we do here in bed is between you and I." He stated, "I would never be able to put this into words."

"Surprise me Castle, I bet you could." She kissed his lips, "But yes, it's between us." She pushed him back straddling him with her long legs. Sitting on his groin she laid over the length of his body down his chest. The kiss grew serious, his hands moving to her head, holding her, pushing back her long dark hair. Kate paused, feeling him growing hard beneath her. She raised her left eyebrow returning to his mouth his lips she now lightly sucked. She wanted him again more than anything. She kissed his chest her hands roaming his body bringing him on until she could feel he was ready. She sat up taking his hand she lifted to her left breast that he cupped.

She found him and pushed herself down on him feeling him inside her again. He moaned wrapping his hands around her waist. This time they were slow, she held him firmly not letting herself climax too soon.

"Do you think this relationship will leave the bedroom?" Kate asked passing him half a chocolate muffin.

"Us?" He took it, stuffing it hungrily into his mouth. He smashed it down a bit first before he said, "We already had it outside the bedroom. Remember the asexual four year marriage we had together?"

Kate giggled, "Asexual marriage?"

"My work wife." He reminded her. "We got along, we did all the stuff that married people do, besides chase murderers, without the sex. We got it backward. Now we're in the good part." He kissed her cheek and patted her ass taking a bit of her half of the muffin when she offered it. "A very good part." He stated taking hold of the back of her head, stroking her with so much affection. He kissed her passionately feeling her respond just as keen. He pulled away "I don't think I've ever had so much fun in my entire life Kate."

"I don't think I've ever made love so much in my life as we have." She stated. Reaching for a second muffin. She took a bite and as she did Castle attacked it from the other side making her giggle. He chuckled, his mouth full of muffin.

"And you like it huh?" He teased peering at her in his t-shirt that looked like a dress on her. Excited him there was nothing under it.

Kate swallowed the food in her mouth. "I love it" She replied seductively. "I need some milk."

Castle reached into the fridge and grabbed the milk carton. He took the lid off offering it to her. "Thanks, glass?"

"Just drink it out of the carton Beckett. Live a bit." Castle encouraged.

She grinned and tipped the carton to her lips and took several big gulps. She passed it back to Castle who drank thirstily from it. They'd woken about 20 minutes ago in the middle of the night, hungry. Whatever was in the fridge was fair game. Beckett took a further bite and then pushed the rest of the second muffin into Castle's mouth stuffing him full. She laughed at his bulging eyes and cheeks. He leaned on the counter his arms to each side of Beckett holding her there whilst he ate the muffin. As soon as he finished he was passionately kissing her mouth.

They broke apart, Kate touching his massive chest. In his shorts only and bedroom eyes she was finding him impossible to resist. "You're perfect." She murmured. "Here and now, its so perfect." She accepted his mouth over hers, felt him lift her so easily up on to the bench where she was at his height. "I don't want this to end." She said and squealed as he pulled her hips to his feeling what he had. "Again?" She asked and held his head hungrily kissing his mouth. His hand moved to her groin. His fingers found her clitoris playing with it then slipped down to her being.

"Mmmm… wet enough." He commented, breaking the kiss for a second. He pushed his finger high inside her hearing her groan and feeling her muscles relax around his finger. "God, I've gotta do it." He stated hearing Kate laughed. She moved closer to the edge of the bench and lifted her legs that wrapped about him as he pushed into her once again. She moaned feeling his cock hit her cervix. "Am I hurting you?" He asked stilling.

"Yes. No. Don't stop." She covered his mouth her's and grabbed his ass in her hands pulling him closer. They fucked hard and fast, pushing anything out of the way. They were like a drug to each other. When he was finished he stayed inside her, tenderly kissing her face, the passion simmering. She held him close, hugging him tightly. She loved the fact she was tall, but still small enough in structure so she was easily moved and supported by his strength and size. Although she always dated taller guys she'd never dated a guy who would just simply put her where he wanted her as Castle did. Was never rough, unless she wanted it, but used his strength to lift her anywhere. During sex, it was awesome. He wasn't afraid to physically touch her with the enthusiasm of a crazy retriever.

Castle cradled her jaw, "Promise me Kate." He began. "Promise me if things go bad between us that you'll remember us this week. You'll remember how great it was." He searched her face. "Promise?"

"I promise. I'll never forget this. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me." She whispered blindly searching for the third muffin. Her fingers found it and brought it to his mouth. "More?" she smiled. As he went to bite it she pushed it firmly into his mouth squawking with laughter. He grabbed her wrist pushing her away but ate the muffin and washed it down with more milk.

He wrapped his hands around her waist to lift her to the floor again and drew her close. "I know who I am now." He murmured.

"Who's that." She asked.

"Kate Beckett's partner, boyfriend, lover, soul mate. " He rattled on finding as many words as he could possibly think of.

"Shhh writer boy … " She hushed him with her lips n his. She'd never dreamed ever that Castle would be so romantic and passionate but as soon as they had crossed the line, he'd literally thrown himself into it with all the energy he had. "My man." She whispered to him.

"Mmmm…" He moved to her picking her up again. "Let's go back to bed."

Kate squirmed until he let her down to the floor. She took his hand and lead him up the stairs to the bedroom.


End file.
